heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
Maggie the Serpent
Maggie the Serpent is one of Odd Sorts' founding members, being part of the original six. She works as the pacifist in the team however her strange powers and even stranger personality can viewed as bizarre by her peers, and some of the groups allies still don't trust her methods, due to her oddness. Despite this, she fits in just fine with the team; after all, Odd is in the title! Origins Margo Ann Castle was born in Broughton, Salford, on the 4th of October, 1995 to former Elf Guard Captain of the Elf Court of Serpen, Bastion Castle, and his human wife, Pauline; she was the second of four children with her older brother, Alden a year older than her, and with two younger twin sisters, Eva and Eleri, who were born when she was three. When she was six, her father bought her a pet corn snake who she named Cheshire, and would spend most of her time up in her room, seemingly talking to him. Mrs Castle simply assumed that Maggie had an over active imagination and imagined the snakes replies, but Bastion soon realised his daughter had inherited his strange elfen genes from him and encouraged her to explore her powers. Maggie had a hard time in school, with many people branding her 'Slithery Maggie' because of her obsession with reptiles, snakes in particular. When she was eleven however she met Violetta Parsley, a girl who told her that she could control plant life, and showed Maggie by making a dead rose come back to life. The two girls subsequently became life long friends, and eventually Maggie began meeting more people like her, much to her surprise. In secondary school, she met five others who all claimed they had strange abilities; these five people turned out to be Toph Marks (who had Ichathyoid Control, a power similar to hers, only he could control fish instead of reptiles); Joseph 'Joey' Roach (who had Nephilim Physiology); Hannah Gillian (A powerful telepath, telekinetic and psionic manipulator); Sylvie Dawny (A teenage witch) & Gerad Pacheno (An elemental manipulator). Together, the six of them formed Odd Sorts, a heroic team and set out to save the world... Personality In spite of being an outsider, the opinions of other people never seem to phase Maggie. She's incredibly comfortable in her own skin, and for her, that's what's the most important thing about being herself. While gifted with high intelligence, she struggles to explain her thought processes in a conventional manner; often confusing her teammates with her bizarre explanations of situations or ideas. In spite of this though, her self-confidence and ease at sticking true to herself allows her to be the most optimistic of the team; always trying her best to look on the bright side in the hope of helping uplift the spirits of her friends, and keep them focusing on the positives. This light-hearted element to her character remains especially prominent where her curt, short-tempered teammate Hannah Gillian is concerned; as Maggie goes out of her way to cheer her up. From a young age, Maggie often came across as 'weird' thanks to her habit of conversing with snakes; instead of trying to blend in with those around her. This could have influenced her disregard for rules, typically breaking them in order to reach a higher goal; a fact which particular annoys her good friend and team-leader, Toph, who finds her unpredictability stressful from time to time. Her other biggest issue is her ignorance to the blatant obvious. In spite of her natural brightness, Maggie has a tendency to overlook the bigger picture and focuses on much smaller details, which is capable of breaking her focus. She maintains a lack of interest - or awareness - in social norms, resulting in her making inappropriate or strange comments in public. In spite of this though, it lacks malicious intent, with her happy-go-lucky demeanor and inherently kind heart mean people (especially her friends) overlook her faults, and value the supportive, genuine person Maggie has proven herself to be. Typically, she is at home in the sun; loving tropical climates and can spend hours lounging in the sun without burning, even in spite of her pale complexion. It's speculated this relates to her reptilian connections, especially when compared to her hatred of the cold; with a common joke of her's being that 'winter is only worthwhile because it brings us Christmas'. Aside from warm weather, Maggie is a diligent, responsible pet owner and ever obvious animal lover. Upon her introduction, she owns two pet snakes - Curly and Fudge - as well as a bearded dragon, Lionel; sharing her families' especial affection for reptiles. Her inherent gentleness allowed her to empathise with and become so close with her best friend Violetta from pretty much the moment they met, being completely devoid of prejudice when it comes to interactions with anyone. Thanks to the own judgment she's faced, inspired by her unusual interests and lack of concern for fitting in, Maggie always supports other people in them being themselves, and free-thought is one of her greatest passions. Powers * § Reptile Control: As her name suggests, Maggie possesses the power to cominicate and control all reptiles, but she mainly chooses snakes to do her bidding because of her pet one as a child. She can control any snake, anywhere, calling it to her in a matter of seconds, and can mind control it into 'doing her bidding'. * § Reptile Comunication: She can speak with any reptilian animal, acting as a translator if her friends/allies need her to. It's almost like knowing a foreing language, that only she can understand. * § Hypnosis: Like the famous snake in Junglebook, Maggie possesses the ability to hypnotize people just by looking at them and focusing her mind so it connects with theirs, allowing her to control it. However she must be under total concentration whilst doing so, or they effects will fail. * § Athletic Abilities: Maggie is the naturally fastest member of Odd Sorts, running in a smooth, swift, graceful manner and is accomplished at gymnastics. She hasn't had any training in martial arts though, but is naturally fit, toned and calculating, making her hard to catch. Weaknesses *The Cold: Maggie doesn't opperate well in the cold, just like a snake will not. She gets ill easily in it, her movement and behavior will become slow and sluggish, until her body completely shuts itself down to the point in which she is only breathing to keep herself alive. *Concentration Breaking: If her concentration is broken whilst hypnotizing someone, the effect will take a matter of just two minutes to wear off, but can be stopped if she begins hypnotizing the person again. She has to be fast though or the spell will be completely broken. *Mental Shields: Those possessing a mental shield are completely immune to her hypnotic powers, such as her 'counterpart' in Manik, Charm. Allies *Odd Sorts *Team No-One *Violetta Parsley *New Army *Elf Court of Serpen Enemies *Manik *Charm *Negative Corp *Daniel Powers *Sun Dawn Project Category:Odd Sorts Category:Hero Category:New Eve